


You Make It Special

by Sekundi



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week June 2020 [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, F/F, Fluff, Hina Hikawa is HOT!, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekundi/pseuds/Sekundi
Summary: Stuck together in the heat working on Student Council business, Hina cannot stop looking at Tsugumi.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Hina
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week June 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769830
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	You Make It Special

The low hum of an AC unit filled the Student Council Office. It was only the two of them present, but it was far from quiet. The windows had been thrown open and the sounds of the city whistled their way up to their humble room. As well as that, Hina was aware of how much she was sighing and shuffling. Her blazer had been thrown onto the floor and her tie was loose around her neck, and yet she still felt boiling. It wasn’t fair! Other people, like her sister, could stay cool no matter what. But Hina was tucked in the shadiest corner, and yet she was still fanning herself with her papers much more than she was actually completing them.

As she wafted the paper over her face, feeling it getting crumpled in her palm, Hina couldn’t help but look at Tsugumi again. She spent a lot of time looking at Tsugumi, and rightfully so. Her loyal vice president was sitting right in the sun, blazer still on, the top button of her shirt done up, tie perfectly straight. And despite that, she kept working, pen flying across paper, not a single bead of sweat on her forehead. It was amazing! Hina idly thought that _maaaaybe_ she should be following Tsugumi’s example, but she swatted the thought away. She just wanted to keep watching instead, and besides, maybe if she did that, some of Tsugumi’s superpowers would be transferred to her and the stack of papers Hina was supposed to be working on would magically complete themselves.

Plus, Hina didn’t see Tsugumi that much outside of their student council days. She was so busy with the agency, and Tsugumi had her own group of friends she spent most of her time with… So on these long, hot afternoons holed up in the stuco office, Hina enjoyed her time with Tsugumi as best as she could. Even if a lot of that was just staring when she was supposed to be productive. It was no biggie, though, she could always do her work the next day.

But… Hina tapped her fingers against the wall, before realising that was an unnecessary movement and promptly stopping. It was kind of important to finish these. She didn’t want any club members banging down the door. Hina didn’t see why they were so aggressive, she had her own club and yet she’d never been so feisty with the student council, not even when they almost shut her down! Still, it was pretty interesting to see the students so passionate. But maybe she’d try and stay on their good side nonetheless. Yeah. 

At least until she got bored. She wasn’t responsible for her actions then.

A tiny grin playing on her lips, Hina looked back at the culprit stealing her attention, who was still completely unaware of Hina’s thoughts. She really stood out (in daily life too, duh) but right here in the office she was practically an oddity. Like a shiny brand new toy lumped in with all its half-broken counterparts. Before Hina had become president, the office was a wreck. There were piles of scrap paper and junk food wrappers scattered everywhere, and the corkboard which was supposed to be used for hanging up important messages had at least five layers of old leaflets behind the new ones, making the things student council members actually needed to see constantly fall off, and most the time nobody bothered to pick them up. 

Tsugumi had explained that the previous president had given her and the others so many things to do she could barely even think about tidying anything up. So as the new president, Hina had vowed to finally clean the place. They’d spent days with the other members making sure everything was in order for the new school year. That was two months ago, and while the whole office looked a _lot_ better, it still had a pretty disorganised air. But that just made it unique! It was way more zappin’ now. Sometimes Hina got a brand new idea of something she wanted to add and would dash to the office between classes just to rearrange the way the chairs were placed around the table, cause it would totally improve the meeting they were going to have later in the day. (The meeting she had just thought up, but she was sure all the members would be able to make it.)

So, Tsugumi still stood out. She was kinda like Sayo, who was constantly lecturing Hina on the scruffiness of her uniform, but different. Sayo looked like a big bad wolf, even though she was just a fluffy, friendly puppy to her core, but Tsugumi still looked like the perfect, approachable model student. The kind their principal was always telling them to be, but who actually put in the effort to be at their best all the time? Tsugumi did, that was for sure. She really shined wherever she went. Maybe it wasn’t just because of a little clutter in her surroundings. Maybe Tsugumi was just special.

She _was_ special, actually! Which was why it was so unfair Hina barely saw her.

“Tsugu-chan,” she began, rocking back on her chair slightly, “do you wanna go out with me sometime?”

_SCRAAAATCHHHH._

Tsugumi’s pen had flown across the paper again. Except, literally flown. Tsugumi had accidentally drawn a giant line and then the pen had slipped out of her palm and now it was on the floor.

Brilliant.

“H-Hina-senpai?” Tsugumi stuttered out, and the blush on her cheeks was a million more times interesting than the funny incident with the pen.

If Hina kept talking, what other boppin’ things would she see?

“I said,” Hina repeated, “do you want to go out with me? Like, on a date.”

“A date?” Tsugumi squeaked, practically vibrating on the spot. Her cool, unflappable demeanor had utterly vanished. Hina had never expected a couple of simple sentences would turn her steadfast vice president into jelly.

“Yeah! Like in romance movies and stuff, when two characters go out,” Hina continued. “I really like you, but I barely ever see you, and when I do it’s up here, when we’re working! And watching you work is fun and all but I gotta focus on my work too or someone will yell at me? I think? So we should totally go out and like, spend an afternoon together or something, so I can see you more.”

Tsugumi blinked a million times until she slowly nodded. Was that agreement? It was too early to tell. “R-Right…” she breathed. “Um, where did this come from?”

“Oh, I was just thinking!” Hina replied, risking almost certain death to sit in the sun, across from Tsugumi. The AC unit was useless here but Hina didn’t mind. In fact, all that was happening was that her respect for Tsugumi was multiplying at gigantic rates. “But I’ve kinda been wanting to see more of you for a long time. You know? Cause I’m always having fun when I’m with you, but that doesn’t make sense, cause we kinda just sit and write, which is supposed to be boring, but it’s not. So…” Hina reached a hand across the table to tap Tsugumi on the arm. She looked like she was going to jump into the ceiling.

“I think it’s you that makes things more exciting. So, I wanna go out with you so I can have more exciting experiences!”

Tsugumi nodded again. That was still a good sign, right? “I… I see…” she said slowly. “Well-”

“But if you don’t wanna that’s okay. I’m pretty lucky to be around you at all, and you might already be going out with someone, but you could always invite them too! Or not,” Hina shrugged, “it’s up to you but I _really_ wanna be with you. Even just for one zappin’ afternoon! Or morning! I’m flexib-”

“N-No,” Tsugumi replied, a lot quicker this time, and she was shaking her head. Hold on, that was a bad sign, wasn’t it? Had she said something wrong? She was trying to give Tsugumi options!“I do want to go out with you, Hina-senpai…” Tsugumi said, her cheeks flushed. “And, um, I’m not seeing anyone else. I’m just surprised, I guess, that’s all.”  
  
“Ahaha, really?” Hina said, leaning forward, elbow resting on the table. She could feel her shirt sticking to her back in the heat, which was pretty gross, but Tsugumi was great at helping her ignore it. “Why are you surprised?”   
  
“It’s just… rare for two people to like each other back, at the same time. Especially when one’s cooler than the other…” Tsugumi said.

“Huh? But don’t people like each other all the time in shoujo manga and stuff?" Hina asked.

“Well, they do!” Tsugumi replied loudly, but as she continued speaking, her voice drifted into a low volume. “It’s just… never happened to me… before.”

“Oh, I see!” Hina said, jumping up from her chair. “But guess what? I like YOU! And I asked you out! And if you think I’m cooler than you, that’s just absolutely not true, because even though I was in the shade for ages I’m boiling!”

Then, something unexpected happened.

Tsugumi started laughing.

“I’m serious! Feel my back, if you don’t believe me!” Hina said, turning around, even as Tsugumi’s giggles filled the room. Tsugumi just filled the room, at all times, but now the cluttered and a bit too grey for Hina’s liking Student Council Office was bursting with her, and her infectious laughter.

“I… I’ll have to decline on that… Hina-senpai…” Tsugumi said, between laughs. “It’s just - that wasn’t what I was saying at all, and yet… saying that you weren’t cool, because it’s hot outside today… that’s just such a _you_ thing to say!”   
  
“It is?” Hina said. She was kind of confused, but Tsugumi was so pretty when she laughed, and Hina had to turn around again cause she couldn’t take her eyes off her. She plonked back into her seat, feeling some of the plastic stick against her thighs. Double gross. But once again, Tsugumi absolutely made it worth it. But maybe she’d have to suggest they migrate to the shady corner in a second. 

“It is!” Tsugumi confirmed, wiping a little tear from her eye. “I meant, as in, you were cooler than me, personality wise…”

“Ohhhhh, I see,” Hina replied, even though she didn’t. Because- “That’s weird, cause the whole reason I decided it was time to ask you out was because I thought you looked ultra cool today!”

“You did?” Tsugumi repeated. “Thank you, but… if it isn’t too rude of me to ask… why?”

“You’re just sitting there! In the sun! Looking perfect, doing all the assignments and Student Council stuff so efficiently. You looked so… what’s the word…” Hina thought for a moment. “Immovable. You’re immovable!” 

“Well, if that’s what you think,” Tsugumi replied, with another shy laugh, “but I think in that case I’d better admit I’m boiling too.”

“Really? But you’re not showing it at all! No fair.”

“I’ll be alright,” Tsugumi said. “Although, maybe we should get some blinds for the windows.”

“Oh, for sure!” Hina said. “And on our date tomorrow, we gotta go somewhere with air conditioning. Better than our school’s.”

“I can agree with that,” Tsugumi, well, agreed, before a shocked expression overtook her face. “Wait, tomorrow?!”

“Yeah, tomorrow! We can go out after school, maybe get something to eat! It’ll be fun! I wanna do normal stuff, but with you! So the normal stuff will be special.” Hina said firmly.

“Okay.” Tsugumi said. “My first date…”  
  
 _“Our_ first date,” Hina corrected, partly because it was a necessary detail and partly just to see that amazing blush on Tsugumi’s cheeks. “You’re really pretty, you know?”   
  
Wait. Where had that come from? It was absolutely true, but Hina had been saving that to say for later!

Oh well. It was worth it to see Tsugumi turn positively crimson red.

“Hina-senpai…” she groaned, burying her head in her arms, “you gotta stop teasing me…”  
  
“Okay, okay,” Hina laughed. “I will, for now, but I’ll have more opportunities to on our date, right?”

Hina had expected Tsugumi to get even more flustered at that, but instead she peeked up over her blazer sleeve and her eyes crinkled in a smile. 

“Our date,” she repeated, and for a moment there was no unnecessary spring heat and no messy stuco office and no one else at all except them, and if Hina’s cheeks were a little hot too, then that was okay, because only Tsugumi would see.

Wow.

“Our date! Hell fucking yeah!”

She hadn’t been wrong earlier. She really was lucky to know Tsugumi Hazawa.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for the prompt of spring, but it ended up kind of summery. I guess it's cause spring over here has been ridiculously hot and sunny.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
